Slayers HAVOC
by TempestXtreme
Summary: Lina and Gourry meet somebody...interesting. First in a series.


**Slayers HAVOC **

**By TempestXtreme**

**Episode One – Enter Silvita, stage right!**

It was a normal evening meal for Gourry and Lina (they had been separated from the others some time ago and had been travelling alone ever since then) – 'normal' meaning that they were fighting over the food.

"Gourry…that's MY meat!" Lina hit Gourry on the head, hard, and grabbed the meat. 

"No, it's MINE!" Gourry grabbed the other end of the meat and they started a tug-of-war, the meat being the prize. 

"Oh, THAT looks tasty!" a female voice said. Seconds later, the meat vanished. Lina and Gourry stared in shock at their empty hands before glaring around them, their eyes settling on a hooded teen sitting at the table across from them. Said teen was dressed in a black cape with a hood over cream-coloured clothing: long sleeve top, matching pants, and of course, black boots and gloves. She wore Demonblood talismans, and had a staff with a Demonblood stone inserted at the top. All that could be seen of her face were two dark brown eyes and a rather childish grin. 

"Give that back!" Lina said, leaping at the teen. The teen chuckled and just vanished from where she was sitting, reappearing right next to Gourry.

"But, you've already eaten enough food to feed a small army!" the teen said, chuckling. "I mean, sure the blond guy needs it for those muscles, but you don't want to get fat, do you?"

Lina glared at her. "Are you saying I look FAT?!"

The teen seemed to think for a moment. "Nah," she said. "Here, have your meat!" 

She tossed the meat at Lina, smacking her square in the face with it. "Oops," she said. "Guess you should learn how to catch, eh, Lina?"

Lina grumbled. "I HATE being famous sometimes," she said. Then she looked at Gourry. "Hey! Leave that food alone! It's MINE!"

She ran at the table and started a fistfight with the swordsman, while the teen merely watched. _I wonder if I should travel with these two? It could be interesting, and I could learn something from them too!_

She calmly picked up her staff and sat down at the same table with Lina and Gourry, watching the rather interesting fight. _All this over a potato, too. _

She grabbed the last potato and ate it. 

"HEY!" Lina stopped fighting Gourry. "Where'd the potato go?"

The teen just couldn't help herself. "Sore wa himitsu desu!" she said, imitating a certain trickster priest. She even put her finger to her lips. Lina stared at her, and the girl just grinned and threw back her hood, revealing a 19-ish girl with shoulder-length black hair, and dark brown eyes with a rather childish grin on her face. 

"Where are you two going?" she asked, still grinning. "'Cause I want to come with you!"

Lina fell out of her chair and Gourry just looked confused – as usual.

"Was it something I said?" the girl asked, scratching her head.

*-*-*-*-*

Later that night… 

The raven-haired teen floated above a house in the town of Gikal – the same town she had met Lina and Gourry in earlier that evening. _Is this the place that Mistress Silvira wished me to burn? I wonder why…_

Her elliptical brown eyes fully open, the teen raised her staff, the blood-red jewel in the top glowing as she muttered two words in an almost-breathless whisper…

"Hellish Flame."

Red-black fire circled her for a moment before rising up into the night sky. A sound like a million lost souls screaming in eternal agony came from nowhere as the flames slammed into the house from all sides, burning it – and its occupants – to ash in mere moments. 

Then, silent as Death herself, the girl teleported back to the Inn after sending a message to her Mistress, the new Hellmaster Silvira, that her mission was complete.

Now there was one less mortal to worry about. _But why just that mortal? Surely Lina is also a threat to the Mazoku…_

She teleported into Lina's room, staying in the shadows to avoid detection as she looked at the young mortal sorceress as she stared out of the window at the ashes of what used to be the Mayor's house. The mayor of Gikal was a powerful magick-user and had openly stated that he would fight against the Mazoku to his dying breath.

It seemed, however, as though the Mazoku had gotten to him first…

"Who's there?" Lina said, turning around and quickly casting a Lighting spell and lighting up the room.

Nobody, there was nobody in the room. 

But then why did it feel like she was being watched?

*-*-*-*-*

The next morning… 

"Hi!" the raven-haired girl sat down in the chair directly across from Lina, still smiling that childish smile. "So, can I come with you? By the way, my name's Silvita – Silvita Ravencroft."

OK, so Silvita was lying – she didn't even HAVE a last name. But she thought that "Ravencroft" sounded cool, so she decided that it would be her last name. 

Lina blinked. Where had she come from? Come to think of it, she could teleport… Was she a Mazoku, and if she was, why was she so cheerful and childish?

"Uh, hi," Lina said. "Well, I guess you could come with us, but you'll have to help us fight bandits."

"Oooh, THAT sounds like fun!" Silvita's smile grew wider. "Sure!"

Gourry, naturally, wasn't even paying attention. "Huh? What? Who are you again?"

Silvita fell out of her chair. "What are you, some kind of jellyfish-for-brains?" she asked when she got back into her seat. "I just introduced myself! I'm Silvita Ravencroft!"

"Who?" Gourry asked. Silvita blinked.

"Never mind," she said with a sigh. She looked at Lina. "He's one of those 'really-cute-blonde-and-great-in-battle-but-hopelessly-stupid" people, isn't he?" 

Lina nodded. "Uh huh, that's Gourry alright!" she said. "Hey, our food's here! Gourry, touch that sausage and DIE!"

Silvita couldn't help but smile – this was going to be very, very interesting…

Stay tuned for more Slayers HAVOC! ^_^ 


End file.
